


Never Has He Ever {Podfic}

by VoiceofBlue (Flamingbluepanda)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Outing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingbluepanda/pseuds/VoiceofBlue
Summary: Hub lockdowns are great for juvenile drinking games and revelations of the self{Podfic Version, Length: 10 min}
Relationships: Andy Davidson/John Hart, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Never Has He Ever {Podfic}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackdaw816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Has He Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732845) by [Jackdaw816](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816). 



> Original Authors Note: Alright, this is vaguely set in the same universe as On the Roof Again, but this can also be read as standalone. The events of Exit Wounds and COE happened but ended with everyone alive, and then the team expanded! Also, the John/Andy is established. They haven't actually told anyone that they're dating, but everybody knows.
> 
> Thanks to virtualsilver for betaing!
> 
> Squares filled: The Hub goes on lockdown (Blackout!! Yay!!)
> 
> Podficcers Note: Here's to you zoe! Sorry this isn't as good as it could be

Listen to Never Has He Ever by Jackdaw816 [Here!!!](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/15_JeCLSNhQbw_W_XqXKFwtEJP-HNtoKw)

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author's Note:  
> And then the game devolved into a big ole storm of chaos because John's a manipulative bastard with an affinity for mischief, the end
> 
> Poddficcer's Note: I love this fic sm holy shit


End file.
